


Sunrise on the Rockies

by marvelousrats



Series: Cowboy AU [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 700 words of cowboy nihilism, Cowboy AU, Cowboycore, M/M, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: “Didn’t catch her name,” Zuko replied. “How’d you sleep, persimmon?”“Quite well, my huckleberry,” Jet said.Jetko Week day two-Warmth
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cowboy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812082
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Sunrise on the Rockies

**Author's Note:**

> This is more aesthetic than anything tbh, but yeehaw ig.
> 
> This fic also has a correct soundtrack and that is 'Waltz for Zizi' from the Cowboy Bebop OST.
> 
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art

Zuko sat cross legged on the crest of the hill as the first few rays of morning sun rose over the horizon and flooded the clearing in light. The morning fire crackled a few yards away from him where the coffee and porridge were both heating up. A rooster crowed from somewhere off in the distance and the wild birds of the area joined in the song. He let the late spring sun warm his skin until the coffee started to percolate. He stood with a soft sigh and brushed dirt and grass off the seat of his pants. He put on the haori he had borrowed from his uncle’s closet. It was too big for him so hung off his shirtless torso and made him look like a child trying on his father’s clothing, though Zuko supposed that’s technically what he was. However the garment smelled like tea and reminded him of Iroh so he wore it anyway. He knew the cool scent of tea leaves would soon be over taken by the smoky scent of the campfire and gunpowder. He told himself that when that happened he could go back to the tea shop and borrow another, but the wanted poster balled up in his pocket told another story. He pulled said poster out and glared at it. It didn’t look like him. His hair was too long and his scar was too big and grotesque. The bottom half of his face was covered with a bandana was the only part that was accurate. The worst part was the eyes. Two thin slits that were pulled up at an exaggerated angle stared up at him. He scowled back and threw the poster into the fire. The caricature of himself twisted in agony as it burned, leaving the thick black lettering that branded him a murderer and the smaller writing that priced him at $1000. It was a decent bounty and he hoped whoever ended up collecting it used it well. 

He stirred the porridge and sat with his back to the rising sun while he waited for the coffee to be done. He closed his eyes and listened to Jet’s soft snoring from in their tent. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him, pull their warm blankets over his ears, and sleep for a few weeks. Unfortunately someone needed to watch the fire so it didn’t burn out of control and he was the only one awake. He fell onto his back and stared across the plains of Colorado from a different angle. He felt dew soaking through the thin fabric of the haori but didn’t care enough to do anything about it. 

He laid there like that until Jet stepped out of their tent wearing only his union suit and a pair of tall socks. He plopped his hat on his head and smiled at Zuko sleepily. 

“Who shot you?” He asked. 

“Didn’t catch her name,” Zuko replied. “How’d you sleep, persimmon?” 

“Quite well, my huckleberry.” Jet said as he stretched up. “How long have you been up?” 

“A half hour maybe,” Zuko said. “Coffee’s done if you want a cup, breakfast should be as well.” Jet walked over to Zuko and offered him a hand. Zuko accepted it and Jet pulled him off the ground. Zuko found himself to be nose to nose with Jet and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Jet smiled and kissed Zuko’s forehead. He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Zuko before sitting in the wet grass. Zuko kicked his legs open gently and sat between them with his back to Jet’s chest. Jet snaked an arm around Zuko’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Zuko turned his face toward the sun. A few more rays turned the sky a warm pink and washed the plains below them in a soft light. The coffee burned a little as it ran down Zuko’s throat but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. The horrible wanted poster, the price on his head, and the fading scent of tea had all been pushed to the back of his mind. The only thing he cared about was the arm slung over his waist, the owner of that arm who was now pressing kisses to his neck and jaw, and the sun warming his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
